


Alone Together

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Laurent's having a tough time. Damen knows just how to make him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I may have gone a little crazy. Three fics in two days! Oops!

Damen grins widely when he opens the door to his apartment on Friday night, but his face falls as soon as he sees Laurent’s worn down expression. Laurent knows he doesn’t look great. He doesn’t _feel_ great. He glances up at Damen and tries to smile, but it’s tired and all he wants to do is fall into his arms where he’s safe. He almost cries with relief when Damen does pull him into a hug, pressing his lips to the top of Laurent’s head.

They haven’t had any time alone together for the past couple of weeks because Laurent’s been so busy with work; he’s had so many deadlines that he hasn’t been able to spare one moment. He didn’t realize how much he’s missed this, how much he’s _needed_ this. They’re supposed to be having dinner together, but he’s not sure he’s going to be able to tear himself away from Damen for long enough for that.

“We should go inside,” Damen says, his hands rubbing soothing circles against Laurent’s back.

Laurent steps back with a sigh, but nods, following Damen into the living room. Damen pulls him down into his lap and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“I screwed up at work.”

“How bad?”

“I messed up one of the reports. Torveld says the quality of my work has declined over the past month. He’s assigning someone to help me and to take off some of the workload.”

“That’s not so bad,” Damen says, squeezing him lightly. “It might help.”

“I know, but no one else needs help,” Laurent complains, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Laurent. You’re new to this.”

“I’ve been working there for six months. I should be better.”

“You’re so hard on yourself,” Damen says with a shake of his head.

“I just hate that I’m finding everything so difficult. I want to feel like I’m actually good at something.”

“You’re good at lots of things.”

“Like what?”

“Reading, writing, running, cooking, making me smile, making me laugh.”

Laurent smiles at that, turning so he can straddle Damen’s lap. “None of those things are difficult. But thank you for trying to make me feel better.”

“Whatever you need, Laurent.”

Laurent leans forward and presses a long, lingering kiss to Damen’s lips, something light fluttering in his chest when Damen hums happily. It feels so good to be with Damen again, to feel him against him. Every kiss feels incomprehensibly better than the last.

“How about I run you a bath with those oils you like?” Damen says, tugging out Laurent’s hair tie so he can run his hands through the silky strands.

“That sounds nice.”

“We can order take out after you’re feeling more relaxed.”

“Chinese?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Damen hooks his hands beneath Laurent’s thighs and lifts him as he gets to feet, then carries him to the bathroom and sits him on the lid of the toilet. He puts the plug in and turns the water on. The sound of it is soothing and so is the smell of the lavender oil when Damen pours some into the tub.

“I didn’t think you used bath oils,” Laurent says.

“I don’t. I hate baths.”

Laurent frowns. “Then why do you have it?”

“Because I know you like it.”

Laurent stands up behind Damen and wraps his arms around him. He nuzzles into the dip between his shoulder blades and tries to fight down the tears that are burning at the back of his eyes. Damen pats Laurent’s hands as if he knows how much his thoughtfulness means to Laurent. They stay like that, quiet as they listen to the water spilling from the tap, until the tub is full. Damen turns around and starts silently undressing Laurent, pressing gentle kisses to every bit of skin that is revealed to him. Laurent sighs with pleasure, almost whimpering when Damen finally stops.

“Here, lets get you in the bath,” Damen says, taking hold of Laurent’s hand as he helps him into the warm water.

Laurent moans as he sinks back, the tension in his body immediately seeping out of him. Damen kneels beside him on the bathroom floor and strokes his hand over Laurent’s head.

“Better?”

“Mhm.”

“Turn around and face the wall for me.”

Laurent frowns. He’s comfortable and doesn’t want to move. “Why?”

“I want to massage your shoulders for you.”

Humming with approval, Laurent sits up and turns, crossing his legs the best he can in the cramped space. He moans loudly at the first rub of Damen’s hands, the kneading of his thumbs into his muscles better than anything he’s ever felt. Well, other than when Damen makes love to him.

“Your muscles are in knots.”

“It’s from being stuck at that damn computer all day.”

“Have you been stretching after the gym?”

“Yes. Nikandros won’t let me leave until I have.”

“Well at least he’s doing his job right.”

“I preferred having you train me.”

Damen smirks, “Of course you did. I’m excellent at what I do.”

Laurent turns to peer at him over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. “You’re a dope.”

Damen leans forward and presses a series of kisses down the line of Laurent’s neck.

“That feels nice.” Laurent sighs.

“Good.”

Damen wraps his arms around Laurent’s torso and slowly sweeps his hands over the muscles there. Laurent gasps when he brushes over his nipples, his head dropping back. That first night they spent together, Damen had figured out just how sensitive they were and since then it seems like it’s his favorite thing to play with them. Laurent can’t say he minds. He whimpers when Damen pinches them between thumb and forefinger, tugging on them lightly until they harden into little buds.

“I-I thought you were trying to relax me, not get me worked up.”

“Sorry,” Damen whispers, smoothing his hands back down Laurent’s torso and up his sides. “I couldn’t resist.”

“I think you have a kink.”

“You’re my kink.”

Laurent groans loudly at that and turns back around to face him. Damen has a goofy smile on his face and leans forward to press a kiss to Laurent’s lips, as if he just can’t help himself.

“That’s better,” Damen says.

“What?”

“You’re smiling again. I like it when you smile.”

Laurent flushes and looks down, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. No one other than Auguste has ever cared so much about his happiness.

Damen hooks his finger under Laurent’s chin and tips his head back up. “You’re so beautiful, Laurent.”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“Stop being mushy.”

Damen laughs, soft and warm. It makes Laurent light up from the inside out to hear Damen laugh because of him.

“Come on, get out the bath. You’re getting pruney.”

Laurent holds his hands out and lets Damen help him out of the tub. Damen grabs a large, fluffy towel from the shelf and wraps Laurent in it, hugging him to him. Laurent tucks his head under Damen’s chin and smiles when Damen starts rocking them from side to side.

“How do you do it?”

“What?”

“Always make me feel better.”

“I don’t know. But I’m glad I do,” Damen says.

Laurent takes a deep breath and steps back, letting the towel drop to the floor. Damen’s gaze drops down and looks him over hungrily.

“I thought we were going to order food?” Damen says.

“We can do that later. I’m still a little wound up you see. I thought you could fuck the stress out of me.”

Damen smirks at him and lunges forward, lifting Laurent up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Damen!” Laurent exclaims, swatting Damen’s ass as he’s carried giggling into Damen’s bedroom.

Damen lowers him down onto the bed, undresses himself, and then climbs over Laurent, settling lightly over his body with most of his weight resting on his forearms. “Okay?”

“Mm… Very okay.” Laurent hums as he wraps his legs around Damen’s waist and gives an experimental thrust of his hips. His half hard dick rubs against Damen’s and they both gasp at the sensation.

“Is this how you want it?” Damen asks.

“Yes. Just like this.”

Damen starts rolling his hips against him in a steady rhythm, staring down at Laurent as if he’s won some grand prize. Laurent leans up and kisses him. It’s messy and uncoordinated, and after just a couple of minutes when his lips fall slack, it’s nothing but breathing into each other’s mouths. Damen takes hold of Laurent’s hands, which are flailing around as he tries to find some kind of purchase on the pillow beneath his head. Laurent bucks up desperately, small whimpers falling from his mouth despite his efforts to hold them in. He’d usually be embarrassed by such noises, but they seem to spur Damen on further.

“You feel so good,” Damen groans. “You always feel so good.”

Laurent squeezes his thighs around Damen’s waist and cries out at one particular good thrust. Their precome is easing the way now, making it unfathomably better. Damen lets go of Laurent’s hands to wrap around his waist instead, pulling him slightly off the mattress and tighter against Damen’s chest. Laurent scratches his nails down Damen’s sweat-slicked back, basking in the blissful sounds of pleasure Damen makes.

“ _Damen…_ I’m close,” Laurent warns. The pressure in his belly is growing and growing. He’s not going to be able to hold on much longer.

“Me too. You can come whenever you want, sweetheart.”

Laurent’s panting now, his mouth wide open as he tries desperately to catch his breath. He’s going to come. He screws his eyes shut and lets out a loud cry as he peaks and falls over the precipice, shuddering violently as Damen guides him through it. He hears Damen shouting Laurent’s name and feels him spill onto Laurent’s stomach, mixing with Laurent’s own come, but it seems distant as Laurent floats, his body still trembling through aftershocks.

Damen hums, pressing his face into the column of Laurent’s neck.

Laurent opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling almost in shock. He traces patterns across Damen’s back with his fingertips as his breathing begins to steady, only stopping when Damen’s weight settles more fully on top of him. Damen’s a large and heavy man. Laurent can’t take all of that body mass.

“Damen,” he grunts. “Get off.”

Damen slides off to the side and pulls Laurent to him. His eyes are half-lidded as he stares at Laurent, his pupils still huge. Laurent can’t help but lean forward and kiss him again.

“We’re all gross. I’m going to have to wash again,” Laurent says.

“Later. I’m hungry.”

Laurent laughs. “No. Shower then food.”

“Fine.” Damen sighs.

It goes silent for a little while, both of them just basking in the afterglow. Then Damen turns to kiss Laurent’s cheek. “Are you feeling relaxed now?”

“Yes. Although I’m not sure I can walk. My legs have turned to jelly.”

“I’ll consider that a job well done then.”

Laurent shoves at Damen’s chest. “Don’t get too cocky.”

Damen snorts. “ _Cocky_.”

“Stop being a child, Damen.”

“You like it.”

“No.”

“Yes you do.”

Laurent’s certainly not going to admit that he likes everything when it comes to Damen, so he huffs and pinches Damen’s nipple instead, smiling happily when it makes him yelp.

“You’re mean,” Damen says.

“But you like me anyway."

"I do."

Laurent smiles, turning his head bashfully into Damen's chest.

"I like you too," he murmurs.

"Well that's good to know."

"You don't get it," Laurent says, pushing up onto his hands. "I don't like people. Ever. This is... I don't know what this is."

Damen's face softens. "Well then I'm honoured that you chose me."

Laurent leans down and kisses him. "It wouldn't have been anyone else."

"Now look at who's being mushy."

"Fuck you." Laurent laughs.

"Maybe next time."

Laurent rolls his eyes. His boyfriend is a dope, but he likes him so much that sometimes he feels like he could burst. For Laurent, that's a hell of a big deal. And he's happy. That's a pretty big deal too. Looking down at Damen smiling sends a flood of warmth into his stomach. And yeah, he could certainly get used to this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
